Love Is Not A Choice
by HinataShouyou
Summary: When Judal shows up in Sindria a bloody mess with all of his powers stripped from him, Sinbad rushes to find out who has done this to his precious Magi before it's too late. Eventual smut (don't judge it. It's only my second time writing it so it's probably really bad D:) rating will change


A crash startled Sinbad awake. He waited for another indication that he hadn't just dreamed the sound but everything was silent. He was just drifting asleep again when there was a loud banging on his door. Sinbad bolted up and put on a robe before going to open the door. It was Ja'far and he was looking quite pissed. Sinbad gulped.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Sinbad asked.

"It's Judal."

* * *

Sinbad now stood before the dark Magi in the kitchen with Ja'far and many soldiers by his side. Said Magi stood in front of the group, a long cloak covering his lowered head. Sinbad saw the remains of a jar once full of dried meat shattered on the floor. Shadows obscured the Magi's face so it was impossible to see his expression, whatever it might be. Sinbad was slightly unsettled when the Magi didn't throw off his hood with a mocking laugh before blasting them all and quickly fleeing back home.

"Judal, what is the meaning of this? Sneaking into the palace at midnight and stealing from the kitchen," Ja'far asked with a cold expression. He glared hard at the Magi, waiting for his answer.

"I was hungry," came the quiet reply. Sinbad was shocked. His voice sounded hoarse and weak, like he was struggling to even talk. Sinbad also realized that there was a slight wheezing to his breathing and began to become concerned. The response must have thrown Ja'far off as well because he hesitated before confronting the Magi again.

"What about the food at the Kou Empire. You've made it clear that their food is superior to ours on many occasions. What, is this some kind of prank-" Ja'far was cut short when Judal collapsed to the floor on his knees, his arms shaking as they tried to hold him up. Sinbad took a step forward as if to help him but thought better of himself after receiving a glare from Ja'far. Instead, Sinbad just spoke.

"Judal," he said in a gentle voice. "Why are you here?"

Judal let out a soft, scratchy chuckle and the cloak he was wearing slipped off. Sinbad choked on air, eye wide.

"I made a mistake, Sinbad," the Magi said in a raspy voice, tears brimming only his right eye, the other half of his face was gone. The skin of his cheek had been burned away, revealing his teeth and the flesh of his forehead down to the top of his cheekbone was also burned, his right eye was squeezed tightly shut. Some of his hair had been burned away as well. The burns and mangled flesh continued down his neck, covering his throat, and disappeared below his choli, reappearing again on his arm and going halfway down to his elbow before it finally stopped.

"I made a mistake….and i paid for it," at this, the Magi burst into tears, curling into himself and letting out heartbreaking sobs. Sinbad wasted no time in rushing forward and gathering the Magi up in his arms and rushing out of the room. Ja'far didn't even try to stop him, too shocked to even try to do anything. Even if he had tried to stop Sinbad, it wouldn't have worked.

 _Whoever had done this to Judal was going to pay._

* * *

Despite Sinbad's best efforts and enlistment of the best healers he could reach within a short time, they were only able to restore Judal a little bit. The burns on Judal's scalp disappeared and the ones on his arm receded to the shoulder, where they could easily be hidden. His voice was repaired as well. However, the skin of his cheek could only be restored so that his teeth didn't show, but the burn was still there, as ugly as ever. His eye couldn't be restored either, so Judal was reduced to the use of only one of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Judal, but that's all the healers can do," Sinbad said gently to the Magi, who was now resting in one of the spare bedrooms, bandages covering the left side of his face, keeping it safe from infection while it healed as much as it could on its own. Along with the burns, Judal also had been inflicted with a few broken ribs, internal bleeding, and whip lashes on his back, suggesting he had been beaten severely.

Judal looked at the king with a tired and clouded look in his remaining eye. He paused before speaking in a weak voice, "They took my magic as well."

Sinbad's throat closed up a bit and he tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat. So that's why he hadn't just flown out the window after being caught stealing from the kitchen. But that didn't explain how he had ended up in Sindria. The city was surrounded by water and only reachable by boat, and with no magic to carpet to fly on, Judal wouldn't be able to make the journey by swimming, even if he hadn't had the wounds he did now.

"Who did this to you Judal? Could you tell me please?" Sinbad asked softly, squeezing Judal's hand gently.

"I….don't know," came the response.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Sinbad asked, confused, but Judal's drooping eyelid told him that was enough for today and he should probably let the poor soul sleep.

"...Don't...know," Judal said before slipping away into a dreamless sleep.

"His mind erased the traumatic experience from his memory to deal with the stress. He might remember later, but I would highly doubt it. Looks like he went through quite an experience," Sinbad turned to see Ja'far leaning on the wall next to the door. _Damn his weird-ass assassin ability to keep way too quiet at the wrong time._

"Ja'far. Look I-" Sinbad began, but was stopped by the hand held up by his friend.

"Listen, Sinbad, I know. As much as I hate him, he needs our help. And it looks like there's no arguing with you on this."

Sinbad grinned like a kid on Christmas and walked up to his friend and clapping him on the back. "Now that's the way to think!"

"Now bare in mind," Ja'far said, rubbing his back and wincing, "This is only a one time thing, ok?"

Sinbad's smile dropped a bit before disappearing all together. He looked down, but not in sadness. He had a rage in his heart like a wildfire that couldn't be dowsed by even the most powerful wave.

"You're right, Ja'far. This _is_ a one time thing. Because we aren't going to let Judal get hurt ever again."

Ja'far stared at Sinbad, who had crossed the room, preparing to leave. Ja'far quickly followed him out the door and down the hallway.

"What are you implying Sinbad?"

"I'm saying that Judal is staying with us now. Where he can be safe and not have to worry about getting beat up."

Ja'far scoffed, "Sinbad, no! I will not allow it. This is _ridiculous_ Sinbad. Why can't you see that he still poses a threat-"

"Why can't _you_ see that he's _broken_ Ja'far!" Sinbad said, voiced raised, wheeling on the assassin, making him take a step back, eyes wide. "I don't care about what he might have done to us back then, I care about _now_. And right _now,_ he's hurting! Why can't you see that? Didn't you just say he needed our help? Well, this is my help. Get used to it! Where else would he go if we kicked him out? He's lost his magic, Ja'far. No- it's been stolen from him. And I'm gonna find whoever did this and they are gonna pay."

Ja'far stared at Sinbad's back as he walked away. He had never seen Sinbad act this way, much less to him. It was a revelation. Sinbad had his mind on the Magi and there was no stopping him in his quest to find whoever did this. However, Ja'far had a few question for the Magi when he awakened.


End file.
